Piltover's Struggle
by BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBKR
Summary: A past filled with trauma, a present filled with physical and mental anguish, and a future that will be filled with chaos, and rebirth. The city-state of Piltover is left in shock after news of The Loose Cannon's condition. A lurking power has caught word of it, and realizes the past is catching up. Plans are put into motion, and Piltover's finest hour is at hand.
1. Eye of the Storm

**6:00 a.m.**

The sun was just starting to rise. Jinx was awake, loading her belt with grenades, and reloading Fishbones and Pow Pow in her little cozy home in a Piltover warehouse a few blocks from where her two favorite officers, Hat Lady and Fathands, were currently on duty. Today was a special day, and she would make sure she made it as special as she could for her favorite pink haired bruiser! She walked over to her mirror, one she had stolen from Hat Lady's apartment the week of her arrival. It was big enough to let the Sheriff fully view herself even with her big hat on. While standing there, admiring all her ammo, she sensed another presence in the room..

"Today is a big day for me…" the familiar figure in the mirror responded

"Yea, well, it is for me too, I get to BLOW STUFF UP ON FATHAND'S BIRTHDAY, I might start with her house, or maybe the station, OOH, OR MAYBE HAT LADY'S HOUSE AND THEN HER HOUSE WHILE SHE GOES TO CHECK ON HAT LADY, THEN I'LL-"

"NO. You will not, Jinx. Today, I make sure I go through with what I have to do, and that involves you going away, even if it's only for the day."

Jinx's smile grew wider as her eyes seemed to glow their devilish red glow, "And how..pray tell..are you going to do that.."

Jinx started laughing manically at the figure until it suddenly disappeared. Jinx stopped abruptly, and just stared at the mirror for a few moments. "Ha, that's what I thought! WEAK!" She walked over to a table where she was tinkering with her pistol, Zap, charged it up, and loaded it into her holster. "This is going TO BE A BLA-" suddenly, Jinx doubled over, and started gripping her head. A voice boomed inside of her head, "YOU WANT WHATS LEFT OF ME, FINE, BUT TODAY I AM GOING TO SEE THIS THROUGH AND . .ME!" Jinx somehow got to her feet through the searing pain in her head and stumbled over to the mirror and stared into her own eyes. She started laughing. "Fine, fine, buzzkill, sheeeeeeeeesh, but after today, I won't let you again" she said. She continued to stare as her eyes slowly left their red glow, and turned to a soft pink. She fell to the ground, and sat there breathing heavily to regain her composure. She looked at her hands to make sure it was real, "I'm back.." she smiled and realized she couldn't waste any more time as the voice in her head said "Clocks ticking, Jessie!..". She got to her feet and sprinted out of the warehouse; heading directly towards the Piltover Police Station.

**7:30 a.m.**

Not even 8 a.m. yet. Caitlyn was already at her desk in her office filing out paperwork for the damages done to the theatre due to Vi's last rampage after Jinx. Vi can groggily dragging past Caitlyn's office on the way to her own when Caitlyn called out to her. "Enforcer, can I see you a moment." Vi suddenly straightened up and composed herself as she backed tracked and walked cautiously into her boss's office. "Morning..Cupcake.." she said with a sheepish grin. Caitlyn glared at her, which sent shivers down Vi's spine. As tough as Vi was, the life she had grew up in, the only person that could cause her that kind of anxiety would be the Sheriff of Piltover. "$85,000 worth of damages to the theatre on Newage Drive, reports saying at one point, while trying to apprehend the Loose Cannon, you resorted to, and I quote, "Throwing every damn chair and object in the area at the blue haired demon." Vi chuckled a little at the nickname for her arch enemy. Caitlyn found no humor in it and stared the Enforcer down. Another chill went up and down her spine.

"Cupcake, come on, she was taunting me nonstop while , at the same time I might add, firing off potshots with that damn zap gun of hers into the crowd!" Caitlyn sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"She followed YOU in there after YOU thought it'd be a good idea to fight her in an enclosed space while she has explosives, enough to impress Ziggs, STRAPPED ON HER PERSON AT ALL TIMES!" Caitlyn was angry now, and Vi knew she screwed up. She started to feel anger boiling as she knew she screwed up, but was not going to get berated for risking her own life to try and stop this demonic bluette.

"AT LEAST I AM THE ONE OUT THERE PUTTING MY LIFE ON THE LINE TO STOP HER WHILE YOU SIT HERE AND DO PAPER WORK HALF THE GODDAMN DAY. IT'S NOT GOING TO END, SHERIFF, THE PAPERWORK WILL NOT END AS LONG AS SHE'S OUT THERE, YOU'LL NEVER FINISH IT ALL COMPARED TO HOW FAST SHE RACKS IT UP WITH HER MANICAL FUCKING DESTRUCTION SPREE ACROSS PIL-" Caitlyn stood out of her seat so fast it flew back and rammed against the wall.

"YOU SIT DOWN RIGHT THIS FUCKING INSTANT, OFFICER, OR I WILL PERSONALLY RELIEVE YOU OF DUTY AND THROW YOU FROM MY BUILDING!" Caitlyn roared louder than Vi.

Only a few times has Vi backed down immediately from a confrontation; when Jinx held Caitlyn at gun point when she snuck into the Department late one night, when someone gets directly hurt during one of her rampages after Jinx, and when Caitlyn loses her temper with her to the point of cussing at her. Vi immediately sat back down, put her head down, and accepted her berating. The one person she didn't want mad at her was her Cupcake.

"I UNDERSTAND YOU WANT TO CATCH HER, SO DO I, BUT IF SOMEONE ISN'T HERE DOING THE PAPER WORK, WE FALL BEHIND, WHEN WE FALL BEHIND, WE LOSE FUNDING, WHEN WE LOSE FUNDING, WE LOSE OUR JOBS, AND THE JOBS OF OTHERS. WITHOUT SOMEONE DOING IT, YOU WON'T HAVE A JOB TO EVEN PAY FOR THE TUNE UPS ON YOUR DAMN POWER GLOVES OR WHATEVER" Vi got slightly annoyed at the mention of her gauntlets being "gloves", but kept her head down and dealt with it. Jayce, The Defender of Tomorrow, walked into the room sipping a cup of coffee.

"God Damn, Caitlyn can you please hush a little, people on the third floor can hear you, and most of them are expecting to hear this building start to crumble", Caitlyn didn't understand what that meant until she turned to see Vi with her head still down, a tear going down her cheek, and her gauntlets powering up and humming. Caitlyn felt more anger at the fact her Enforcer even CONSIDERED striking her or this building, but when she heard Vi gasp for air after holding it in to stop herself from crying or yelling, she remembered the kind of person Vi was, and how she was currently forcing herself to sit there and be berated for risking her own life to help this city, day in and day out. The Sheriff backed off and recovered her chair, sat back down, and started to speak.

"Vi." Vi quickly wiped her face with her gauntlet and let out a cough to try and play off the fact she was just crying. "I'm….sorry"

Vi jerked her head up with wide eyes. Cupcake never apologizes outside of press conferences with the mayor or commissioner or both. A cheeky grin grew across Vi's face, and Caitlyn could only blush a little and hide her face. Vi busted out laughing at the moment, and Jayce shook his head smiling. Caitlyn regained her composure, and sternly looked at Jayce. "Shouldn't you be in the lobby helping with organizing the computers, Officer Jayce."

Jayce replied with "Honey, I am not an Officer, I am a _Defender_!". He stuck a valiant pose as he said the last word. After a few moments, Caitlyn and Vi shared a look, and while still in his pose, he was quickly snapped out of it by a familiar humming sound. Next thing anyone knew, Jayce was sent flying down the hall towards the lobby thanks to Excessive Force from Piltover's Enforcer. "And don't call her honey again!" Vi yelled down the hall.

When Jayce got back up, he was indeed in the lobby, and was impressed at Vi's aiming. An officer quickly ran up, with a frantic and desperate look at his face. "Where's the Sheriff and Enforcer?!" "I would not bother them at the moment" Jayce advised as he rubbed his jaw, "What is the matter?". The officer handed him a pair of binoculars and directed him towards the front window, "You have to see for yourself" replied the officer. Jayce took the binoculars, looked out the window, and immediately yelled at the room "SOMEONE GET ME MY HAMMER NOW!". Several officers scrambled to the stairs to the second story where Jayce's office was. _Shit, I need to get Vi and Caitlyn now_. He turned and sprinted up the stairs to get his gear ready to go.

**8:00 a.m.**

"_Come on, you know you want to blow something up, or hear the pleasing screams of innocents!" _ the voice inside her head was saying.

Jinx was walking down the sidewalk, fully clothed in a hoody and jeans to hide herself for the time being. "No, I do not. I thought you'd keep quiet for the day" she said to herself.

"_But that's boriiiiiiing, and I said I'd let you have your fun, not that I would keep quiet so HAHA!" _replied the voice.

As they turned a corner, the Piltover Station came into view.

_Wait, where are we doing, *GASP* WE'RE GONNA BLOW UP THE DICKBAG OF TOMORROW'S OFFICE AREN'T WE? EEEEEE, I KNEW YOU COULDN'T RESIST, QUICK, GET OUR FLAME CHOMPERS" _the voice said with glee. Jinx continued to walk for another block, only two more blocks until she reached the station. After no response, the voice prodded again. _Um, hello? Got ears on your head don't you, dumbass? I said get the chomp-"_

Jinx suddenly picked up her pace, and the voice in her head had realized her intentions. _ "WHAT, NO, ARE YOU TRYING TO TURN US IN? FUCK YOU NO, THAT'S NOT MY IDEA OF FUN, HOW CAN I BLOW UP FATHANDS AND HAT LADY'S HOUSES IF I HAVE TO BREAK OUT OF A PRISON WITH NO WEAPONS, don't get me wrong, I can do it, might take a few weeks, BUT STILL!" _They were one block from the station; Jinx stopped and took off her hoody and jeans, revealing her usual skinny leather belt bra and short shorts lined with ammunition. She tied her hair back up into her pig tails, and continued walking down the last block. People around realizing who she was immediately by the blue hair and lack of clothing and started panicking. People yelled for others to get off the street, and parents were grabbing their children and abandoning their cars just so they didn't have to waste the extra three seconds to start it up.

Suddenly Jinx stopped and felt all her muscles tense up and almost start to work against her. She felt her grip on reality start to slip a little. "_I AM NOT LETTING YOU RUIN MY FUN, BUT THANK YOU FOR USING PATIENCE I DON'T WANT TO USE TO GET ME CLOSE TO THE STATION ALL STEALTH LIKE SO I CAN START MY DAY RIGHT; WITH HEXPLOSIVES EVERYWHERE, wait,but first I actually gotta go back and get more bombs, damn it! Oh well, on my way back I'll just blow up a path for myself!"_ Jinx struggled to keep walking towards the station. It was like walking through quicksand; she could feel the resistance, felt her mind start to go blank, but she kept putting one foot in front of the other.

"Just shut your fucking crazed mouth you bitch, you are not going to ruin this for me or "fathands"..using her nickname in a mocking manner to the voice in her head. _"Oooh you think you're Ms. Funny Shit, now don't you, well HAHAHA! I'M NOT LAUGHING, well I was, but it was a fake laugh, BUT YOU GET MY POINT, NOW TURN THE FUCK AROUND ALREADY" _Jinx tuned out the voice, for once in her life, and kept struggling to reach the front door of the station.

Vi was still in Caitlyn's office; Caitlyn making her sit down and give her signature on some forms that required both of theirs. "Cupcake, I'm losing my damn mind here" Vi moaned.

"At least your name is only two letters, compared to my full name" Caitlyn replied. Vi chuckled at her, and Caitlyn pointed back at the forms for her to sign. "So, what are your plans for the day, Enforcer" asked the Sheriff. Vi thought for a moment. She wanted to try and chase down Jinx again, but she knew how that'd turn out. Why couldn't the little wench just waltz into their jail cell or quietly go back to whatever hellhole she came from?

Vi sighed and replied "Hell if I know, probably just go beat up some alley gangs" Caitlyn sighed and thought to herself, _This is the third time she hasn't remembered, at least it makes surprising her easier. _

Caitlyn decided to go for it_, _"You should come by the pub later for a drink. I'm thinking of closing the station early so we all can have a little relaxation from the "recent events"" obviously meaning Jinx.

Vi stared at her with a confused look, "Cupcake you don't drink, nor do you like even walking into bars, what gives?" Caitlyn realized her slip and blushed a little, trying to redirect the conversation "Nothing, just figured you liked bars so I'd deal with it for the sake of the station, ahem, by the way are you done with those forms ye-,before she could finish, Jayce knocked on the door.

"Who's there, we're busy with work in here" yelled Caitlyn.

"It's me hon- ahem, Sheriff Caitlyn" Jayce caught himself knowing Vi would gladly smash through this door if he called Caitlyn honey again. Even Caitlyn wasn't aware of Vi's crush on her and the horrific jealousy issues, but she was so absorbed with work and papers that he was surprised she remembered to eat and sleep. She probably did hardly of either, now that he thought abo- what was he doing?! He's wasting time!

"Enter Jayce" replied Caitlyn. Jayce opened the door, and had a quite pale expression on his face. He looked directly at the Enforcer and asked "Vi..I'm curious, during your encounters with Jinx, was there ever a time she would just, oh I don't know, present herself to you like she was giving up?"

Vi's mind raced at past memories of Jinx tricking her into some of the most violent explosions she's ever been in thanks for the baiting trick. Sometimes Jinx would just hold her arms out and challenge Vi to see if she can knock her out in one punch. Other times she'd pretend to trip and fall, only to lead the Enforcer into a flame chomper, which would blow up and cause a chain reaction, resulting in an half of a building falling on top of her. Vi got serious with Jayce and replied "Yea, she has, always ended up in at least half the building being decimated, what of it buddy, here to taunt me about it?" She stood up and quickly equipped her gauntlets. Jayce wasn't fazed, because what he just heard from Vi make him go even more pale and ignore Vi's advancement towards him. When she got near him, she pushed him outside into the hall, and raised him up against the wall, got in his face, and snarled "I said, are you hear to taunt me about it, Dickbag of Tomorrow?"

Jayce got angry and realized it'd been an entire minute since he knocked and time was not on their side with the approaching advancement of someone outside the station. "Vi let go of me right now, and you and Caitlyn go up to the lobby this instant, this is urgent, there is no time!" He didn't want to tell them fully yet, because he thought it'd be at least funny for him if they saw for themselves. Vi did let him go but put her forehead against his and growled low, "And what if I don't like being told what to do?"

Caitlyn intervened "Vi, that's enough".

Jayce continued "Then you can stay here and flirt with your girl- "

Vi charged up her Vault Breaker and growled much louder now; Jayce continued quickly

"-while Jinx continues to walk down the street directly towards the station…."

Color left Caitlyn's face and she stood there with her hand over her mouth. Vi stared wide eyed at the Defender, face of pure disbelief. The hall was silent for what seemed like an hour, but only really was ten seconds. Jayce walked passed the two of them while they were still frozen for a second to process what they were just told. Jinx? Walking directly towards this station? She has never done anything that risky before, what the hell is going on?

Caitlyn snapped out of her trance when Jayce pressed her rifle into her arms, and walked over and knocked on Vi's gauntlet to snap her out of it. Vi continue to stand there for a moment, and then her mouth twisted into a smile that might have rivaled Jinx's. Vi straightened up and walked, surprisingly calm, down the hall and towards the front doors of the station. _Why the hell is she here, today of all days, so early?! _Thought a now adrenaline pumped Caitlyn. She loaded her rifle, and sprinted passed Vi to the lobby and stared out the window at just what Jayce described. A blue haired, barely clothed, ammunition lined demon walking, surprisingly hesitantly, down the last stretch of road before she reached the parking lot of the station. She turned to see Vi reach the front doors of the station and stare out. When her gaze rested on Jinx for the first time that day, her next words were "Get dunked.." Caitlyn and Jayce, now equipped with his Mercury Hammer a nearby officer had arrived with and already dressed in his Full Metal gear, both heard it and turned to see Vi charge her right gauntlet and blow the front doors clean off the building and into the open world. She let out a guttural roar at the top of her lungs, now in a blind fury, before Caitlyn and Jayce followed her in the charge, "JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINX!"

**8:15 a.m.**

Jinx continued walking down the street, so close to the station while the voice inside her tried to resist.

_How are you this resistant all of a sudden? You've never been like this, usually you just let me handle things and blow things up and then we both feel better, what the fuck is the deal now, huh, HUH? HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU!, _shouted the voice. Jinx ignored the voice and arrived in the parking lot as she heard and looked up to see the front doors of the station fly off the hinges and smash into a nearby car. When she looked by at the entrance, her gaze met Vi's. For once, she wanted to smile sincerely, but that urge was cut short by the roar of her name from Vi's throat.

"JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINX!" roared Vi as she, Jayce, and Caitlyn all erupted from the station towards her. Jinx pulled out her Zap pistol and swiftly ducked under a swing by Jayce, kicking him in the back of the knee to make him go down. She sprang back up and quickly dodge a Vault Breaker by Vi by bending her back matrix style. She heard a faint *_click_* as she turned to see Caitlyn load a round into the chamber of her rifle, now rested on the back of another car, aimed at her. She ducked behind a car and the bullet smashed into the headlight of the car. _She's aiming for my legs, trying to incapacitate me, not kill me, although I can't say the same for Vi and Ja-,_ her thoughts were interrupted when the car next to her exploded from a shot fired by Jayce, now using the Mercury's gun mode. The blast blew her back into another car and she smashed into the windshield and bounced off. Struggling to her feet, she saw Vi leap off another car and dive straight for her. Jinx, still holding her pistol, fired at Vi's gauntlet, and short circuited it. That didn't stop the Enforcer's momentum, and she collided with Jinx's sternum, sending her flying across the parking lot and skid against the ground. Abrasions and cuts lined Jinx's legs, arms and back now. She stood up, and fell back down to the ground as a bullet grazed her shoulder, courtesy of the Sheriff. _Something's not right here; she's taking all these hits, didn't aim for Vi directly, isn't laughing, isn't throwing explosives, or even smiling. She seems to be honestly fighting for her life._ Thought Caitlyn and Jayce. Vi was still in a blind rage, swinging wildly at the bluette, while the bluette could still swiftly dodge the strikes, but just barely because of the onslaught of shots from Caitlyn and Jayce in an attempt to flank her. _I need a moment alone with her, but these fuckers are in MY WAY, _thought Jinx inside her head to herself. She kicked Vi in the ribs after another missed Vault Breaker, and unloaded every charge in her Zap pistol on Jayce and Caitlyn. One shot caught Caitlyn in the leg and she went down. Jayce's hammer short circuited from four or five shots, and a sixth one hit him dead in the throat. They both dropped to the ground, unable to recover quick enough to counter. Jinx knew this was her chance.

She stood in front of Vi, who was now on her feet and charging up her last working gauntlet. Jinx removed Fishbones from her back and rested it on her shoulder. Caitlyn and Jayce struggled to their feet and took cover, Vi held up her broken gauntlet in defense and kept charging. But while they thought she'd fire, she instead threw the launcher to the ground. Vi immediately stopped. Caitlyn and Jayce immediately popped their heads up and saw, and couldn't comprehend what was happening before their very eyes. Jinx continued to de-arm herself; removing Pow Pow from her side, and sliding him near Jayce. She threw her pistol near Caitlyn, and dumped all her grenades onto the ground. She held out her arms in a surrendering pose. The whole area stood silent for almost five long minutes….Nobody spoke..nobody even moved.. Jinx started to get worried something was up, _Are they this surprised I would give up? What kind of reputation did you leave me, Jinx?, _she thought to herself. "I surrender, and hereby turn myself over to the police, specifically into the custody of the Enforcer, Violet of Piltover. At the mention of that name, Caitlyn's jaw dropped as she fell to the ground in. Jayce stared wide eyed, quickly understanding Caitlyn's reaction to that statement. Vi just stood there…frozen…staring into the now light pink eyes of a girl she had been chasing for an entire year. _How..did she know ….my…real….name… _was the only thought Vi could muster inside her head before charging her gauntlet passed its limit. The gauntlet started to spark, and smoke was coming from the inside. "Vi..Vi..please, calm down, you have to sto-" Vi charged towards the vulnerable Jinx with such force, the ground beneath her feet broke apart. "How dO YOU KNOW THAT NAME!" SCREAMED Vi, as she collided with Jinx with an Excessive Force so intense, it knocked Vi herself on her ass from the recoil, and sent Jinx, who never moved to defend herself, flailing up through the window of the police station, and into the front desk of the lobby. Officers dodged around, avoiding the shrapnel, glass, and body flying through the station. Caitlyn just stared at the hole in the window, then to Jayce, who met her gaze, then to Vi, who did the same, but with a face still filled with fury, then back to the window. "What the fuck..." said Caitlyn as she got up and sprinted, Jayce close on her heel, towards where the Loose Cannon landed.


	2. An Ominous Force

_~Shorter chapter. Was working on it while waiting for Bright House to fix the internet.~_

**11:00 a.m.**

"Thank you so much for coming on such short notice Soraka, the Starchild" said Caitlyn. After the short battle this morning, and the ending that resulted from it, the blue haired demon was in critical condition. After she was found, it was clearly visible of at least three broken limbs; bones protruding from her left leg and shoulder. She was cut up from head to toe from wooden splinters and shards from the glass. Her throat had gotten a minor cut, but one big enough for the bleeding to prove difficult to stop without medical assistance. Several deep gashes covered her back and stomach, and her eye had been caved in. On top of that, she still has yet to show signs of life, and Soraka, the Star Child, has been tending to her.

"It is of no concern or problem, Sheriff of Piltover. This is why I chose to leave my previous existence to join this one; to help those who need it." Soraka said with a smile.

Jinx had been moved, by Jayce since Caitlyn was too exhausted and they didn't think they should let Vi anywhere near her, to one of the larger prison cells in the station. It gave them enough room set up an I.V. and heart monitor, with extension cords leading into Vi's office that was around the corner and one door down. Vi needed to stay close to the cells in case anyone got any funny ideas about escaping or causing a commotion. Soraka was hovering over the still-unconscious Jinx, slowly moving her glowing hands from Jinx's head to her toes while chanting an incantation under her breathe.

Vi came around the corner and into the cell. She stared at the comatose girl. After a while, she looked over at Caitlyn and took a breath, "Why are we trying to fix her, just leave her in the cell."

"Because you nearly killed her with that fucking outburst of yours in the parking lot!" said Caitlyn, her voice raised and in a serious tone. "In fact if Soraka had not called in one of her own personal favors to get here fast enough, she might've been unhealable."

"What's the damn point, Caitlyn? You know how many times I have punched her, smashed her, thrown her, DUNKED her during our fights?! She survived all those beatings to come back a few days later, all wounds healed somehow, and with as much energy as before! The one time she's finally stayed down long enough for us to detain her and you want to try and quickly fix her up aga-" Vi was cut off when the Sheriff had heard enough.

"IT IS BECAUSE OF YOU, THAT INSTEAD OF DETAINING ONE OF THE WORST CRIMINALS OF THIS CITY'S HISTORY, THE DEPARTMENT OF PILTOVER, THE AUTHORITY THAT EVERYONE LOOKS UP TOO FOR PROTECTION, WAS SEEN BRUTALLY ASSAULTING AND ALMOST KILLING AN UNARMED AND SURRENDERED HUMAN BEING. IT DOES NOT MATTER WHAT THE WORLD THINKS OF JINX BECAUSE SHE WAS STILL GIVING HERSELF UP AND YOU WERE SEEN ALMOST KILLING HER BECAUSE SHE CALLED YOU A NAME! ON TOP OF THAT, IN CASE YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN, ENFORCER VI, THE LOOSE CANNON IS STILL A PART OF THE LEAGUE OF LEGENDS! IF YOU HAD ENDED UP COSTING JINX HER LIFE, YOU YOURSELF WOULD BE SENT TO TRIAL AND SENTENCED TO EXECUTION BEFORE THE REST OF THE LEAGUE! NOT TO MENTION YOU DELIBERATELY DISABLED THE LIMITERS IN YOUR GLOVES TO CAUSE THEM TO OVERLOAD DURING THE FIGHT, BECAUSE THAT'S HOW YOU WERE ABLE TO STRIKE HER WITH THAT AMOUNT OF FORCE. THOSE LIMITERS WERE INSTALLED BY THE LEAGUE TO PREVENT YOU FROM HARMING THE OTHER MEMBERS WITH LETHAL FORCE OUTSIDE THE FIELDS, AND GUESS WHAT YOU DID?!"

"OK, OK, I GET IT, I FUCKED UP. BUT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THE SITUATION. THERE IS ONLY TWO PEOPLE WHO KNOW MY NAME. THAT'S You and…" Vi's voice trailed off. Caitlyn already knew what she was going to say. "Which means 1) She's the one or 2) That blue haired bitch somehow found her, or ..i don't know, got access to very personal files. Which means she's gone from taunting me during her rampages and in the fields with the fact I can't stop her or protect the goddamn city I turned my entire existence in life around and swore to protect, to digging deep into my life and grabbing personal information to really fuck with my life. She's already attacked you on several occasions to get to me, blown up my home, and now she's getting a hold of personal info about me, next thing she'll do is attack contacts of mine or other friends and family. I SNAPPED, ok?" The Enforcer's voice was shaking, and she could barely stand up. She held herself up a little against the bars of the cell and walked out in an almost trance like demeanor. She headed around the corner, and the sound of a door was heard closing. Caitlyn knew she had gone into her office. _If that little punk thinks she is just going to give me some paranoid sob story and walk away from this, she's DEAD wrong.., _thought Caitlyn. She stood to her feet and fixed herself into her commanding demeanor and started to head out the cell.

"Sheriff!"

Caitlyn stopped and turned her head ever so slightly to glimpse at the Star Child with one eye, "Yes..Soraka?"

Soraka's tone became one of confusion, "Something is not right with this one. I was able to heal her near fatal injuries, but it is as though something is rejecting my attempts to heal any further.."

Caitlyn fully turned to face Soraka with a curious look of her own. "What do you mean, rejecting?"

"I can feel some kind of force pushing my celestial magic away from this body. I am afraid I cannot do anymore for her."

"But she will live and can recover fully from this point, yes?" If Jinx could not fully recover enough to participate within the League's standards, Vi would still be strictly punished under the full extent of the League's laws. Caitlyn knew this.

Soraka stood and faced the Sheriff, "Yes, but I would like to request the help of another to determine what is causing this. I have a, what do you mortals call it, a hunch? Of what it could be, but it requires the aid of another League member.."

"Star Child, you have my full permission within the laws of Piltover to do what you see fit to get The Loose Cannon functioning again in time for the upcoming League of Legends season opening." And with that, Caitlyn walked out of the cell and towards Vi's office.

Soraka waited for the Sheriff to enter the office and close the door, then started chanting. Soon after, she stopped and opened her eyes to the ceiling. "Yes, it is me. I request your aid in Piltover. In exchange, I have been given permission to allow you to freely indulge in your.."hobby". Any repercussion will be handled by the authority of Piltover, I assure you. Do you agree to help?"

Silence..a few seconds later, Soraka smiled. "Excellent, I shall see you soon, Nine Tailed Fox."


End file.
